The Enemy Within
by Sunetra Love
Summary: Nick Jordan and Zoe Hanna are in love... Again... But what will it take for their love to fall to pieces...
1. Chapter 1 In the beginning

**Heya, I'm Hannah... This is new to me, but I am a huge casualty and holby fan and I'm always coming up with story lines so I thought I may as well write them down ;) Erm... All to say is Nick and Zoe... Jac and Jonny = My life :) so I'm going to get on and write this one it's a Nick Jordan and Zoe Hanna one... review and enjoy :***

Zoe was sitting with her eyes on the moon. She had been watching outside the window of nicks penthouse in the centre of Holby, staring with a blank look on her face. She didn't know what to think... She was sitting mumbling to herself until nick walked over.

'Whats wrong zo? You've been sitting like a statue all night... Have I said something. Again?' He rolled his eyes thinking about the recent argument they had, it was over almost nothing. However he has never seen zoe so fired up.

'Nothing' She smiles, 'Not feeling great...' She got up and walked over to nick. He was in a day dream, another day dream... Zoe sat thinking to herself often, but never about the sort of things nick does. He told her he often thinks about death, or life without zoe... As if he wanted to die. As nick snapped out of his other world he started a conversation, not something he had been wanting to do alot these days.

'Sorry what?' Nick turned to zoe. 'Nauseous... I feel abit nauseous' She clenches her fists to fight the pain. 'You look abit pale zo' nick pulls her closer to examine her but finds it hard to resist the chemistry... 'Your very... Very pale zo'. 'I'm fine' she tries to insist

Zo had always been stubborn... Especially when it came to defending herself. She didn't like someone else being too close to her. She had trust issues ever since ash left her, he promised he wouldn't in her darkest hours. He always told her there was light at the end of the tunnel. However when nick returned ash felt threatend and walked away... Left her with nothing. Not one purple heel to fill her closet. She experienced trust issues ever since. But nick... He was something else.

He held her hand. 'We need to admit you' but before he knew it she was passed out on the floor...

**_Well that was chapter one :) hope you like xx_**


	2. A winters night on the ward

**I'm back for chapter 2, I might be talking a load of shit because I'm tired and not in the best mind frame... I've had quite an eventful day so here goes! **

**A winters night on the wards...**

Awake and dazed, confused and blank Zoe lifted her head and her eyes followed her surroundings until she soon realised she had been lying in Resus. She continued to let her eyes wonder until they were fixed on the dashing in a freshly dry cleaned suit walking her way... She wasn't sure of what was going on, however she didn't care. In the moment all she could focus on was the way nicks hair was blowing from the drift of the ED doors, or the way his deep blue eyes were fixed on hers, or the way he was now shouting at her...?

'Zoe? Zoe snap out of it!?' Nick glarred into Zoe's eyes confused about her meaningful stares. 'You collapsed, tachycardic... Your in Holby ED? Can you hear me?!' He turned her head to the side to look at her ears. 'Yes, I'm here I'm awake, I know where I am!' Zoe stuttered trying to here her way back into the nick and zoe fantasy world. 'What happened?, why did I collapse?' Nick turned her head back. 'Zoe I've run a few tests... And Adrien, your gynaecologist called...' He raises an eyebrow at her and throws down a death stare. 'What aren't you telling me zo?' 'You said you wanted kids yes? Well... I've bad fertility problems for a while now and I went to get re-tested and I'm not waiting for my results... Nothing much!' She tries to shrug it off. 'Did it not cross your bloody mind once to maybe... I don't know... TELL ME?!' He shouts, causing all heads to turn at reception. 'Oi! Calm your tits mister. I didn't go murder anyone!? I didn't think it was a big deal... Someone's abit sensitive!' She tries to change the subject which didn't seem to go down well with nick... 'You can't actually take anything seriously can you? I see why ash left.' Zoe glares at him... 'I can't fucking believe that just came out of your mouth... Who the hell do you think you are?! I've had it up to about here with your chippy attitude. Give me the results' She snatches the results and begins to read;

_Doctor Zoe Hanna, Endometrial test results: Doctor Hanna, your test results unfortunately show you have indeed got endometrial cancer. I would like you to make an appointment in the next week to discuss treatment options. _

Zoe looked up 'Endometriosis?! Are you kidding? Actually... It's not like you could care... It's not like we're together anymore.'

**There you go! Chapter 2 woop woop! This is getting interesting... Will zoe go for treatment? what's nick up to without zoe? Will they get back together? Or ignore the obvious chemistry...**


End file.
